


Forged By Magic

by lostangelkira



Series: Witch/Familiar AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiar!Sam, M/M, Magic is Real, Sabriel Secret Santa fic, Sex, Witch's Familiar!Cas, Witch's Familiar!Sam, Witch/Familiar AU, familiar!Cas, friends to bonded to lovers, magic is known, pinch of angst, witch!Dean, witch!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Sam has been dreading his 18th birthday. The day he can start meeting witches to try and find a compatible witch to bond with. Being...an unusual familiar, he's never let anyone see the animal form he takes as a familiar. Not to mention he has a long standing crush on Gabriel, his brother's familiar's Witch brother. He hates the thought of being bound to someone, to not be with his family, pursue his own life outside of magic.What happens he never saw coming.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Witch/Familiar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107968
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150





	Forged By Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sp8Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8Bait/gifts).



> In this AU, magic is used in a lot of every day life. The Winchester family is known as one of the oldest Witch families, many of them well known for magical discovery, defending the public against the supernatural creatures looking to do harm to innocent people. Any family can have a witch or familiar born into it, but it's even more common in bloodlines like theirs. It's more rare for familiars to be born to witches then it is for a witch to be born to familiars. Familiars born to a witch family are highly sought after, with families sending their young witches to meet them, hoping that their magic will resonate with the familiar and both agree to bond with each other. Familiars are born with the mark of Gaia; a sprig of ivy entwined with the rune of harmony. Their magic will strengthen as they get older, allowing them to shift to their familiar form around puberty. At 18, they are able to bond with a witch they resonate with, the witch typically the same age or older. Intimate relationships are common between a witch and familiar, but there are those that don't feel or experience that level of attraction through their magic.
> 
> **********************  
> Here is my gift for the Sabriel Secret Santa fic/art exchange! I hope it's enjoyed!
> 
> Beta'd by: InkStainedWings

-Sam-

“Wake up Sammy!” Dean shouted, beating so hard on his door he thought it would come off its hinges. “Mom's almost done with breakfast.”

“I'll be there in a minute,” he called back, yawning.

Sam groaned as he pulled himself from bed. He was exhausted. Knowing what was coming, he'd been unable to sleep. He was dreading today. Grabbing some fresh clothes, he went across the hall and showered quickly. After getting dried and dressed, he walked downstairs in his sock feet.

“Morning, Sam,” his mother said with a smile. She moved away from the stove and gave him a hug. “Happy Birthday sweetheart.”

“Thanks mom,” he replied as he had a seat at the kitchen table.

“Everything ok, Sam?” their father asked, putting his newspaper down. “You look a little run down.”

“Not really looking forward to today, honestly,” he sighed. “I'm not exactly thrilled to become some witch's pet.”

“I'm not your brother's pet,” Castiel snapped, growling a little. “We're partners, Sam. It's a mutual relationship.”

“I didn't mean it like that,” he said. “I'm sorry, Cas. I just got a letter back from Stanford yesterday. I got a full ride scholarship to their Law program.”

“That's great, son,” John said with a grin. “Pairing with a witch will only help your magic flourish. Besides, any good witch will help work out an arrangement to work for both of you. Just make that part of your interviews.”

“And has your form shift got better?” Mary asked as she set a big plate of cinnamon chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. “I know you were a bit of a late bloomer with that and you were struggling with it a little.”

“It's much better now,” he replied. “It won't be a problem. At least I hope.”

“You haven't even let us see you in familiar form,” Dean said. “Why's that? Is it something embarrassing? Like a flamingo?”

“No,” he bit out, starting on his breakfast. “Leave it alone, Dean.”

“Whatever Samantha,” Dean said, stealing the bacon from the side of his plate.

Sam finished his plate and a plate of eggs. Even with his stomach in knots with nerves, he knew he was going to need the energy this big breakfast was going to give him. As he got his shoes on and prepared himself to head to the community center where the witch/familiar matchmaking was going to be, there was a knock at the door. Sam felt relief when he saw his best friend, Gabriel, on the other side. He was Cas' older brother, the same age as Dean; 22. Sam always enjoyed spending time with Gabe, even knowing he's a witch. He always listened when he was having a hard time, had helped him study for his SATs.

“Care to walk to the community center with me this morning?” he asked, unwrapping a sucker and putting it in his mouth.

“Sure,” Sam said, blushing a little as he grabbed his wind breaker. “Mom! Dad! I'm walking to the center with Gabe! I'll see you later!”

“We'll see you there around lunchtime!” his mother called back.

They walked in quiet for a few blocks. Sam was grateful for the silence. His nerves were already frayed.

“Did you hear from Stanford yet?” Gabriel asked him. “I know that's your top school pick.”

“I got it yesterday,” he replied. “I got a full ride scholarship.”

“That's great!” Gabe exclaimed. “I knew you'd nail it, just like the SAT.”

“Now I just need to hope that whatever witch I get saddled with is cool with me pursing a degree in law,” Sam sighed.

“You have to really feel connected to your witch, Sam,” Gabriel said softly. “If the connection doesn't feel right or isn't there...you don't have to find your witch today. Look at me, I haven't found the familiar for me yet. It'll come to you, Sam. Any witch would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks for that,” he sighed. “I...I just feel that I'll be letting my family down if I don't bond quickly.”

“You know your parents don't care about stuff like that,” Gabriel said. “Dude...you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Relax.”

“Are you going to interview with familiars today?” Sam asked.

“I come to all of them,” he replied with a smile. “Hey, whether you bond or not, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Sam blushed heavily. “You...you're asking me on a date?”

“I've been waiting all year to,” Gabriel laughed, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Sam, you may be smart, but you aren't subtle. I've seen how you look at me. It's cute.”

“Sure,” he said with a smile. “I'd be glad to.”

They held hands the rest of the way to the center. But once they'd signed in, they went their separate ways. Sam was led to a large room, two chairs set up across from each other. He sat and waited a few minutes for the first interview. The first was a girl he remembered from one of his classes at school. They talked for a while, but there was nothing there. Another five interviews went the same way, no reaction or response for either of them. It did help with his nerves that neither he or the witches didn't feel it. The next witch was an older man; in his early 20s, like his brother. Shaking his hand and introducing himself, he felt his magic respond to him. But it didn't feel right still. He respectfully declined and the witch, while disappointed, understood and left. After him was a young woman, Becky she said her name was. As they talked, he felt they resonated. And he found himself liking her, that they'd be a good fit. She seemed a little excited.

“May I see your familiar form, Sam?” she asked. “I'm feeling really good about this. But I do need to see your other form.”

“Forgive me if I'm a little nervous,” he told her. “I've never shown anyone my familiar form before.”

“I'll be gentle,” she kidded, helping him relax a little.

“Here it goes,” he said, reaching deep down and shifting.

That's when everything went to hell. His shift was as smooth as ever, from a tall human male, to a huge black tiger with silver stripes and white runes scattered across his pelt. Becky jumped up from her chair, her back against the door into the room. The fear on her face had his heart sink.

 _“I'm sorry I'm not what you expected,”_ he said softly through telepathy. _“I know I'm unusual. You can go now.”_

“This can't be right,” she gasped.

She tossed open the door and started screaming for security. He went to shift back, but found he couldn't. That's when he felt the thick blanket of magic keeping him from shifting back. He looked up to see Becky and another witch focused on him, keeping his magic from working at all. Panic started to set in as security showed up.

“A skin walker snuck in, posing as a familiar,” Becky said.

 _“I am a familiar!”_ he shouted loudly, backing up into a corner. _“My parents are Mary and John Winchester!”_

But no one was listening to him. Scared and panicking, Sam pushed hard against the combined force of the magic suppressing him, breaking their hold. But now the base instinct of his animal form had taken over. He ran out of the room and through the halls of the community center. Screams echoed all around him as he ran. Seeing more security draw tasers, he turned and jumped out of the window in the room he ran into. He hissed a little in pain as glass embedded into his paws. But he couldn't stop. He ran and ran, ending up in the center of town. People started crowding around him, holding sticks and other weapons on him. He hissed and batted at them with his huge paws. Sam was hurt and in pain. All he wanted was to be left alone.

“Enough!” he heard a familiar voice shout. “Back away from him!”

Standing there was Gabriel. The older witch moved towards him slowly, hands open.

“Easy Sam,” he said quietly. “It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you.”

He let him approach. The closer Gabriel got, the more he felt his magic against his own. Sam purred at the pleasant tingle as the witch's magic moved along his own. It was like feeling a harmonious melody, it felt so right. Gabriel simply smiled.

“Damn, you don't do anything halfway do you, Sam?” he asked, kneeling in front of him. “You're amazing. I know it's hard because you're hurt and scared, but I need you to come back Sam. Please, do it for me.”

That got his attention. It helped pull him out of the dark and allowed him to shift back to human form. He was naked, his clothes having been shredded when he shifted. He couldn't really find a reason to care right now.

“You're my witch, Gabe,” he whispered, pulling the shorter man towards him. “Be my witch, please?”

“Of course, Sammich,” Gabriel said to him. “I'm your witch. On this day, I choose to bind my magic to yours, my chosen familiar.”

As Sam felt the bond form, he passed out from exhaustion.

Hours later...

He woke up in his bed. It was dark outside, the moon high in the sky. His hands were bandaged and he could feel a few other bandages on his torso and back.

“How are you feeling?” he heard his mother ask.

“Better,” he said, his voice rough and dry. “Could I have some water?”

She handed him a bottle of water. He drank half of it before setting it on his bedside table.

“Thank you,” he told her. “I'm sure you heard what happened.”

“Gabriel told us,” she said. “Why didn't you tell us about your familiar form?”

“I've read everything I could on familiars, mom,” he sighed. “Large exotic animal familiars are seen as bad luck, too wild and unpredictable in nature and magic. That's why I was so worried about today. I knew to show my form...I could end up alone, run out of town.”

“But you did find your witch,” Mary said. “Gabriel told us you bonded with him.”

“It felt right,” he replied with a shrug. “It felt like home.”

“He's good for you,” she told him, moving to sit next to him on his bed. “You're always working so hard, so serious all the time. Yet for him, you open up and relax with him.”

“And you're ok with us having a more...intimate relationship?” he asked, feeling a little nervous.

“I think your dad and I would be huge hypocrites if we have a problem with you and Gabe,” she said with a laugh. “Remember that time we all walked in on Dean and Cas right after they bonded?”

“Ugh, don't remind me,” Sam laughed. “Where is Gabriel anyway?”

“Once he got you home, he asked me to pack you a bag and he went home to pack himself.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Since you weren't in any shape to go out for dinner and that you're a bonded pair now, he felt a weekend away would be best for the two of you. That way you can explore what kind of relationship the pair of you want and to strengthen your new bond. He'll be here to pick you up at 7am. It's about 1am now.”

“Thanks mom,” he said, pulling her close for a hug. “I'm sorry I worried you.”

“All forgiven, baby. Get some more sleep, ok?”

He nodded and after a quick trip to the bathroom, he settled back into his bed. Sleep came easy. His mom came and woke him up when Gabe arrived. Sam felt a lot better now that he'd had a good night's rest. She helped him remove the bandages. Thankfully, familiars healed quickly. There were streaks of pink left where he'd been cut up. He grabbed his bag and kissed his mom goodbye. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he put his bag in the trunk and got in the passenger seat of Gabriel's car. They were quiet the whole drive. He felt even more nervous when he saw the luxury resort they were pulling up to.

“Relax, Sam,” Gabriel told him. “Just be you. I don't expect anything other than that from you.”

He nodded, choosing to wait in the car while Gabriel went in to the front desk. A few minutes later, Gabriel got back in the car, handing him an envelope. Sam looked over the card keys as they drove around the main building and up another road. He was surprised as Gabriel parked the car in front of a small cabin.

“I felt this would give us some privacy and allow you to relax,” Gabriel told him, shutting the car off and getting out.

Sam grabbed his bag and used the key card to open the door. It was very nice. They entered a cozy living area, a fireplace in front of the sofa, a TV hung above it. The kitchen was off to the left, a small round dining table sitting next to a window. A door on the far side of the living room opened into a bedroom with a king size bed. The far wall had floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the forest. It was a spectacular view. A hot tub was on the far left of the bedroom. The door to the left of the tub was the bathroom; sink, toilet and a large shower. The other door in the room was most likely a closet. He set his bag down in the bedroom and went back out to sit on the sofa.

“So now what?” he asked, Gabriel taking his bag to the bedroom as well.

“I thought we'd go take a walk,” he told him. “There's a trail just behind the cabin. And feel free to shift if you'd like.”

“Sounds good,” Sam said, taking a chance and taking hold of his hand again.

They were quiet as they walked along, enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

“I'm sorry about yesterday,” he said after a while. “Ever since I first shifted...I've been careful not to let anyone know. I was terrified of what happened yesterday. I'm still shocked you agreed to be with me.”

“Sam, you are what you are,” Gabriel said, squeezing his hand tighter. “Your familiar form fits you so well too.”

“It does?”

Gabriel nodded. “You're strong and fierce to defend what you believe to be right. Always ready to help your family. I love your familiar form.”

Sam blushed and smiled, unsure of what to say.

“You're so cute when you're flustered,” Gabriel chuckled. “I can't wait to start working with you.”

“And you're ok with me going to school in California?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely,” Gabriel told him. “I've already started looking at apartments near Stanford. My uncle has a great bakery out there and will let me try out my potion and spell infused desserts.”

Hearing something up ahead, Sam looked down the trail to find a fat rabbit sitting right on the edge of the trail. His animal instincts were wanting to chase, to hunt. Taking a deep breath, he let himself change and he carefully stalked the rabbit. When the rabbit went to run away, he gave chase. It didn't take long to catch and kill the animal. Gabriel didn't even flinch when he brought him his kill. Gabriel smiled and took the kill from him. They continued their walk for another half hour before heading back to the cabin. Sam shifted back as they walked around the cabin.

“I'll use this for our first spell,” Gabriel told him. “It needed fresh rabbit blood anyway.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, a little excited.

“It's to help strengthen our bond,” he purred. “If you want, we could go ahead and give it a shot.”

“Where?” he asked.

“Go shower and I'll set up the circle in the cellar,” Gabriel said. “And just come down naked. It'll save us time.”

Sam did as he requested, taking time to really clean well. Once he was done and dried off, he hung his towel and went down into the cellar. Gabriel was sitting in the center of a carefully drawn spell circle, made with the blood of the rabbit he'd killed. Sam carefully entered the circle, sitting on his knees before his witch.

“If things get too intense for you,” Gabriel said, focusing his magic. “Just let me know and we'll stop, ok? I don't want to overwhelm you.”

“I will,” Sam said softly.

“Take my hands.”

He did as he was asked, putting his hands into Gabriel's. Sam focused on the building energy, pulling it into himself through his left hand and giving it back strengthened with his own out his right hand. Gabriel began chanting, his eyes glowing softly. Sam picked up the chant, simply cycling and strengthening their magic. At the high point of the chant, Gabriel let go of his hand and picked up a knife, cutting his hand, then his own. When he grabbed Sam's cut hand with his again, they both stopped chanting and the magic just exploded outward, the circle catching the run off and feeding it back into the ground. Grass and flowers bloomed across the entire floor of the basement and all the way up the walls. It was like a jungle.

“Wow,” they both breathed.

Adrenaline had Sam trembling all over. Feeling bold, Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel. The witch was shocked, but he didn't pull away. Growling, Gabriel took control of the kiss, his uncut hand grabbing hold of his hair and pulling back. The tug on his hair felt damn good, making his cock twitch to life.

“Mmm...like that, huh?” Gabriel asked, kissing him again. “What do you want, Sam?”

“I want you,” he growled, pulling Gabriel tight against his body, finding his witch rock hard.

“Upstairs,” Gabriel ordered, laced with his magic to compel him.

Sam quickly picked Gabriel up and quickly walked them back upstairs and into the bedroom. When he put Gabriel down onto his feet, Gabriel pushed him back until his shins hit the side of the bed. Sam eased down onto the bed, pulling himself to lie in the center. Gabriel climbed on the bed, kneeling between Sam's legs. Now Sam started feeling a little nervous.

“Just relax,” he said softly, petting his chest. “I won't do anything you tell me not to.”

He nodded, purring low in his chest as Gabriel's hands moved down his chest, to his hips. His fingers gently moved from one hip to the other before tracing inward. Sam moaned loudly when Gabriel gently gripped his erection. Gabriel's other hand held his left hip down as he started stroking him.

“Damn, you're big all over, huh Sam?” he asked, the smile on his face playful.

Sam could only blush in response, his hips trying to flex upward, chasing the touch of his hand. He jumped a little when the hand on his hip moved and he felt a light brush against his ass. Gabriel whispered what sounded like a spell before easing a lubed finger inside him. It didn't hurt, but it did feel a little strange. A few strokes in and out and it quickly felt so good, he started moving with Gabriel, getting his finger deeper into him.

“Have you ever been with anyone before, Sam?” he asked, his tone curious.

Sam shook his head, panting heavily as the sensations got more intense. Gabriel stilled both hands, letting him catch his breath. As Gabriel leaned over Sam and kissed him again, he worked a second finger inside him. Sam groaned, his kiss getting heated the faster he moved the hand between his legs.

“Relax, Sam,” he said softly as he kissed the young familiar's jaw. “You're a little too tight right now. And I imagine you want more, don't you?”

“I'm trying,” he groaned, hands white knuckling the sheets. “I want to be good for you.”

“You're perfect for me, no matter what happens,” the witch whispered to him.

As he said that and gently bit his earlobe, Gabriel eased a third finger into him, spreading them wide. A couple of strokes into him like that and a quick press against his prostate...it did him in. His hips snapped off the bed as he came all over himself. He shook all over as Gabriel sat up and used his free hand to stroke the last of his orgasm from him. When the crest of the orgasm started to fade, he went boneless. He couldn't help but smile as Gabe eased his hands away from him, letting him come back to earth at his own pace.

Sam felt lighter now, the nerves from earlier gone. He looked up at Gabriel, unable to take the stupid smile off his face. His witch didn't seem to mind though. Gabriel eased himself on top of him, kissing him again. Sam was totally on board with that. As they kissed, Sam could feel his witch moving with purpose, his hand moving between his legs again. When he felt something much bigger against him, he tensed.

“It's ok, Sam,” Gabriel told him. “If you're not ready, I can take care of this later.”

“I'm fine,” Sam replied, kissing him again. “Really. I can't help the tensing.”

“Take a deep breath and let it out slow,” Gabriel told him.

Sam did as he was asked. It just made him smile more. He kissed his cheek.

“Again, Sam.”

This time, Gabriel pushed in as he breathed out. Sam held him tight, shaking a little from the stretch. He kissed him again, the action distracting him from the discomfort of losing his virginity with the only person he'd ever really felt anything for.

“You feel amazing, Sam,” Gabriel growled, clearly working hard to remain still. “I can't believe you're mine.”

“Forever yours,” Sam panted, the discomfort fading to pleasure. “Gabe...please.”

Gabriel helped him wrap his legs around his waist before he started to move.

“Fuck...Gabriel,” Sam growled, his prostate getting nailed on every thrust into him.

The shorter man was stronger than he looked, manhandling him a little as he moved inside him. Sam was loving every second of it.

“I'm...not going to last long,” Gabriel panted. “Damn, you feel so good.”

Sam was hard again, not too surprising for himself. He reached down and started stroking himself, Gabriel watching him, his cock twitching hard inside him. As he tightened his legs, Sam let loose with a deep, rumbling purr. His witch stuttered and moaned his name as he thrust hard once more before holding himself as deep as he could get. The feel of Gabe's orgasm and the purr actually helped him come for a second time. Gabriel collapsed on top of him when it was over.

“Was...was that good?” Sam asked, hating himself a little for feeling like he needed to ask.

“You're the best I've been with,” Gabriel admitted. “This is something I've dreamed of for a while. That it's with you...makes it even better.”

“Bit of a relief then,” Sam sighed. “Honestly, I've had a huge crush on you since I was 12.”

“It was pretty cute at first,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. “I noticed pretty early on. But as you grew up and I watched you become this gorgeous, super smart man...I knew I was falling for you. Hard. It didn't really hit me that's what was happening until a couple of months after your 17th birthday. There was always something drawing me to you, even when you were young. Which considering we're now a bonded witch/familiar pair, that could've been our magics interacting.”

“I want everything with you. I only wish we could have kids together.” Gabriel tensed up at the mention of kids. “Not right now. We're both young, and we just got together. But...”

“A family is something you'd like to have someday, yes?” Gabe finished. Sam nodded. He felt relieved when he felt his witch's smile against his chest. “It's something I want someday too. There are so many ways to achieve that; medically and magically. But I think we need to start with just each other.”

“Agreed,” Sam sighed. “Do you want to have a confirmation party with our families?”

“I do,” Gabriel told him. “It feels right to celebrate with them and show them how well we resonate together.” Gabe pulled himself up his body and kissed him. “They're going to love you. And if they ever make you feel anything other than accepted or loved...I'll turn them into ferrets.”

“Not toads?” Sam chuckled.

“Eww,” Gabriel said. “No thank you. Ferrets are cute. No one ever expects that curse and I can put them in a cage for a while before I lift it again.”

“We should probably clean up before we fall asleep,” Sam yawned.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam felt the sweat and come disappear from his skin. Sam smiled as he eased onto his side, curling himself around Gabriel.

“Mmm, I'm loving this,” he sighed. “But next time, I'm the big spoon.”

“Do I get to...pitch next time?”

“Damn straight, you hung tiger you,” Gabriel purred. “I'm a switch witch, Sammikins. I love to get as much as give. Now, nap time. Shh.”

Sam purred softly as he eased into sleep, holding his witch close.

The End


End file.
